


Playing with Fire

by lefantasy



Series: Wonwoo adventures in the office [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Boys in Skirts, Lingerie, M/M, Office Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Vibrators, idk man, mayb I do, this happened and I have no regrets, unhinged fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefantasy/pseuds/lefantasy
Summary: Wonwoo wanted to prove he is a good boy to his second boss
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo
Series: Wonwoo adventures in the office [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904605
Kudos: 64





	Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I been feeling really generous so YEAH TWO FICS IN A ROW WOW. Wonwoo adventures in the office continue but now with Joshua

* * *

Wonwoo knew dealing with Joshua would be more sadist than Seungcheol. Differently from the older of the bosses, Joshua loved to see Wonwoo struggling with toys inside him while working. 

He didn't understand the appealing but for some reason it made Joshua day better. 

Of course that day wasn't any different. It has been two hours since Wonwoo met Joshua in his office and well, the younger was really having a hard time with a vibrator up his ass that was been controlling by Hong Joshua himself.

Wonwoo sometimes would get startled by the high setting vibrator while he was sitting down. He couldn't properly focus on anything since the setting would go up and down randomly. Part of him wanted to punch Joshua but the other wanted to beg him to be fucked so hard. 

Wonwoo was in a dilemma and he had to survive the day with it. 

Unfortunately Wonwoo forgot one small detail about that one day he decided to play nasty with his boss. He had this meeting about the reports and Joshua would be inside the room to hear about it. Which would make it even easier for him to play with Wonwoo's sanity. 

Wonwoo sighed, trying to go through the slides for the tenth time while pressing his legs closer in an attempt to forget he had a fucking toy shoved up his ass. As the time passed, he got even more nervous once his legs were getting weak from the constant vibration. He was glad his skirt wasn't that tight but he had to be careful still. 

He gathered his reports and files needed to present and went to the meeting room. A few of the employees were there already. He chose a chair to sit down, trying again to focus on other stuff instead of the vibrator.

His heart skipped when he saw Joshua enter the room, a smug smile when he spotted Wonwoo and decided to sit beside him.

"Hey, Wonwoo"

"Sir" Wonwoo bowed his head a bit to greet, feeling more nervous when the setting went high again. He bit his lower lip looking at the files again. 

None of the words he was reading made sense anymore. It was meaningless words that he couldn't read anymore. It didn't help Joshua rested his hand on his thigh and gave it a squeeze finally turning the setting down again.

The meeting started and Wonwoo listened to no words in that dim lit room. His mind was on Joshua's hand resting on his thigh and kneading it. Seungcheol was talking about some numbers but Wonwoo couldn't care less now. He prayed to not be called to answer anything. 

Since both were at the very end of the long table, their actions were safe from being caught. Wonwoo heart was beating fast the moment Joshua rolled his skirt up a bit when his hands went to his inner thigh. The older felt Wonwoo tensed his thigh while holding his wrist. Wonwoo's eyes landed on Joshua and he saw his boss smirk at him wickedly. 

Wonwoo's eyes focused on Joshua's lips which mouthed quietly to him the word "behave". 

That was enough to make Wonwoo get more turned on. Now he had a problem under his skirt that would be hard to explain if someone saw it. Joshua's heavy gaze was still on him which felt so threatening but so hot. 

Joshua then leaned closer to whisper something in his ear which make him almost gasp. 

"Cockwarm me with those pretty lips and you get a reward after" Wonwoo looked at him shocked. The older winked at him before he mouthed a "be quick and get under the table, and remember, no hands" 

Wonwoo looked around, he thought twice if he should do it. Since everyone was focused on the slides, he did what Joshua asked him. It felt so obscene to be in such situation but god, the constant fear of being caught was thrilling.

He carefully sat on his heels in front of Joshua's seat, hand sliding from his knee to his front carefully spreading his legs to fit in between them. Wonwoo couldn't help but lean to kiss his front even still clothed. Joshua looked down at him. Wonwoo expected him to be mad but all he did was smile and caress his cheek. The younger was living the attention he was getting from his boss. He turned his head to kiss his palm as if thanking him for being caring. 

Wonwoo gently unzipped Joshua's pants loving to see how his small touches were affecting him. Wonwoo leaned again to kiss but also lick his white underwear, sometimes looking up to see Joshua's reaction. 

Joshua was being able to hold a steady face while looking at the meeting. That made Wonwoo pout, giving more kittenish licks to excite him more. All Joshua did now was get a hold of his hair and tug it. The younger smirked still giving languid licks over the boxer. The older looked down and glared at him as a warning. Wonwoo as the good actor he was just smiled innocently, sucking the head over the fabric. Joshua had to shut his eyes for a second before look at the slides again. 

Wonwoo slowly tugged Joshua's underwear down to reveal his cock. The older felt a relieved the torture was over. Joshua was leaking already and Wonwoo never felt more hungry in his life for having a dick in his mouth. He still teasingly gave the head a few licks seeing it twitch in front of his eyes. Then, still without hands, he took Joshua's cock inside his mouth. 

Since it was cockwarming he wasn't allowed to move much, otherwise he would get more punishments than he expected and he knew Joshua was mean about them. Wonwoo looked up and rested his head on on of his thighs. 

Joshua's eyes landed on him and boy he was sure in love how cute Wonwoo looked with his mouth full. He could see his drool since his mouth was trying to get used to a dick there. 

"Did Wonwoo leave?" They all heard Seungcheol ask, the eyes landed on Joshua and an empty sit beside him.

"Yeah, he just left by the back door so he wouldn't interrupt. He was feeling sick and I gave him permission to leave" Joshua was so calm about the situation. 

"Oh okay, I hope he get better"

"He will. You shall proceed" Joshua smiled, hand caressing Wonwoo's cheek while he still didn't move an inch. His jaw was starting to hurt a bit. Joshua then grabbed the controller and decided to play a bit. Before turning back to a higher level he mouthed at Wonwoo "no biting".

Wonwoo quietly gasp as his hip jerk from the vibrations. The younger had to readjust himself but it only made the vibrator went deeper. He shut his glossy eyes gripping Joshua's thighs while having a hard time to breathe. Wonwoo felt himself leaking precum, pleading eyes at Joshua as if asking him to calm down. 

Joshua wasn't any monster so he turned the you off giving Wonwoo time to breathe again, even with his cock in his mouth. 

By the time the meeting was ending already. The employees and bosses were saying goodbye to each other. 

"You aren't going?" Seungcheol asked while looking at Joshua. 

"Oh I'm still reviewing the papers Wonwoo brought. Don't worry, I can close the office" he smiled while holding a random paper that was closest to him. 

"Ok, don't stay too much. Or else you will be tired tomorrow" 

"Thank you for your concern, goodnight Seungcheol" with that he saw his friend leave the room, leaving the meeting room just for them. 

"What a good boy you are, babe" Joshua said while looking down at Wonwoo. The boy was sweating already, almost a second away from coming. Joshua moves back, pulling his dick out from Wonwoo's mouth. He saw the older stand up, dick still out and lock the door for them. 

"On the table. Now" 

Wonwoo suddenly moaned as the vibrations started again. He had a bit of difficulty on standing up from his numb legs staying on the same position. Joshua once again sat on the chair he was while Wonwoo sat on the table as asked. Joshua then gestured him to sit right in front of him. Wonwoo being the good boy he was, he moved to stay right where Joshua asked him. Joshua then suddenly held his under thighs and pushed his legs up. Wonwoo bended his knees, heels barely touching the edge of the table while he rested his hands on the back to support himself in that position. He was so vulnerable from that position. It was humiliating in a way. 

"So delicious for hyung" Joshua smiled, the lacy panties looked so cute on Wonwoo skin. He tugged the panties to the side a bit so he could see Wonwoo's entrance twitching from the toy. Wonwoo didn't expect his boss to lean down and lick him over the panties. 

"I said I would give you a reward, didn't i?"

Wonwoo was moaning already, he was too sensitive from the toy already. One of his hands went to Joshua's hair to grip it tightly, it felt so fucking good. 

"Tell me what you want" 

"H-hyung" 

"For what?" 

"Fuck me" Joshua chuckles, finally releasing Wonwoo's cock from the panties, tagging them down and removing them. 

"That's too easy" he placed the panties on top of the table. Once again his hands went to grip Wonwoo thigh, keeping him in place while he licked Wonwoo entrance up to his dick head. 

Wonwoo throw his head back, toes curling in pleasure. It felt so good and he was so close to coming since the toy was still on. A few more slow licks and Wonwoo reached his climax without having time to warn Joshua. 

"What a good boy" 

"Hyung please…" wonwoo just wanted to be filled. He was panting, thighs twitching from his high. "Please fuck me?

"Awn sweetie, you just came" wonwoo had s love/hate relationship with Joshua being a tease like that.

"I can come again for hyung i-if you fuck me" 

Joshua smirked "oh really?"

Wonwoo nodded eagerly "I'm so stretched already please hyung please" wonwoo just wanted to be fucked at this point. 

Joshua couldn't say no to that face and tone. He helped Wonwoo get down the table carefully and before he could bend Wonwoo over the desk, Wonwoo wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him eagerly. 

"Feeling romantic for a second?" 

"Y-you know I need kisses while getting fucked" Joshua couldn't help but smile, kissing him again. Tongues involved. They made out for a few more moments before Wonwoo jumped startled again. 

"I'm not here for romance, turn around" Joshua hissed while laying a slap on his ass harshly. Wonwoo pouted but still doing what his boss asked him. Wonwoo didn't expect Joshua push him to bend over so abruptly. His hands went to Wonwoo's ass and pushed the skirt up to reveal his ass. The younger heard a chuckle followed by a hand caressing the spot Joshua slapped. 

"It left a cute mark" Wonwoo covered his face in his arms embarrassed at the comment. All he did was wiggle his ass as if saying to Joshua rush to the fun part. 

"Impatient huh?" Joshua laid another slap on the same spot making him jump a bit. "I decide the pace here" 

The older looked at the sight in front of him, wondering what would be more enjoyable to do with the boy. Wonwoo was quiet since the second slap. He didn't want to get punished again from his hyung. 

"I should fuck you while we keep the vibrator in" Joshua said whiled caressing his lower back. "What you say?"

"Anything for h-hyung" 

"God, such a good boy" wonwoo could hear how much Joshua was smiling while talking. "But maybe I won't do it" 

Wonwoo was confused.

"I want you to come just from my cock" the younger felt a shiver run on his spine at the words. Joshua then slid his hand to Wonwoo ass, hooking his finger on the loop of the vibrator to pull it out. Wonwoo's body jerked from being too sensitive, back arching. 

"How pretty for hyung" Wonwoo blushed, wiggling his ass again. The younger turned his head to look over his shoulder and he saw Joshua getting a packed lube from his pocket and ripping it to lube himself. His dick twitched at the sight. 

Joshua aligned himself on Wonwoo entrance, but kept the head teasingly rubbing over the entrance a few times, making Wonwoo more and more impatient. But he couldn't complain since Joshua was willing to fuck him 

"Ask nicely" 

"What?"

"Ask for my cock nicely because I know you are a cock slut" 

Wonwoo once again looked at Joshua over his shoulder "hyung...I want your cock buried inside me. Only your cock can make me feel good" sure the last part was a lie but the older didn't need to know that.

"With you asking like that, can't say no" Joshua said, pushing slowly in. He was bigger than the toy but didn't hurt Wonwoo at all. The younger felt more turned on being stretched like that. Joshua bottomed out and gave him a few moments to get used to it. 

Joshua rested both hands on each side of Wonwoo on the table, slowly thrusting after he got Wonwoo begging to him move. Joshua was sliding in and out so easily. Which made easier to Joshua to start his rough pace. 

Wonwoo started with low moans until Joshua was pounding into him. His voice was breaking and he couldn't properly talk since all his mouth could do at the moment was call Joshua name and brokenly moan. The sound of skin slapping skin was loud in that big room so it was echoing a bit. 

"You like this?" Joshua suddenly gripped Wonwoo hair tugging it back. The slight change of position made Joshua hit his spot dead on which was making his legs to tremble and almost give up from pleasure. Wonwoo had nowhere to hold there since the table was wide. Joshua bit his lower lip wrapping his fingers around Wonwoo nape, holding him on that position while he rolled his hips a few times before he continued his harsh thrusts. 

"Who this whore belong to?"

"H-hyung" he mumbled, not able to say it loud because of his moans.

"I didn't fucking listen" 

"Joshua hyung!" He screamed as Joshua rolled his hips again. 

Wonwoo felt his orgasm building up as Joshua kept snapping his hips into him. Differently from Seungcheol, Joshua was longer but not as thick. Still made Wonwoo cry from pleasure anyways. 

"I'm gonna c-come!" 

"Come for hyung then, whore" Wonwoo shut his eyes, he clenched tightly around Joshua before releasing. His whole body was trembling as Joshua came with him too. It was rare the times both would climax together. 

Wonwoo was drooling on the table feeling Joshua fill him. It felt so fucking good how messy he got. He had cum dripping from both of his dick and his ass. Took Joshua a few seconds to catch his breath and move again.

"Are you ok?" He heard the older ask as he pulled out of Wonwoo. Wonwoo whined a bit at the loss, he didn't expect to Joshua push the toy inside him again. 

"W-what-" 

"I mean, less mess until you get home" Joshua chuckled, helping Wonwoo to stand up. Wonwoo was blushing when he noticed the toy would hold the cum inside him until he get home. The older pulled his pants and boxer up before he got the panties from the desk. Wonwoo was rolling his skirt down when he noticed Joshua holding the panties to hand it to him.

"Keep it" Wonwoo winked at him. "As a gift for saving my ass during the meeting"

"Spoiling me huh?"

Wonwoo finished fixing his clothes, his legs were still wobbly but that was normal to him. "Maybe next time I bring the bralette to match the panties"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked <3 Comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
